Gone
by ok1angel
Summary: Edward returns after five years. This is what he sees. Please read!


**A/N: So, this is my first attempt at Twilight fan fiction! This idea has been swimming around in my head for a really long time and I just felt the need to get it out there. I am a firm Paul/Bella shipper so hopefully you all don't mind the lack of Edward or Jacob love. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

He watched the little blue house. He had been there all day, waiting for something to happen. Anything. He was looking for her. It had been five years since he left her. Five years since he told her those lies. He still couldn't believe how quickly she had believed him.

The chances of her still living here were slim. He knew this. She could have moved out years ago. But her scent still surrounded the house and he knew she had been there recently. Charlie was in the house. He had been there all day, watching some kind of sporting event. Earlier he had cleaned the house, almost like he was preparing for company.

Suddenly, a car came driving down the street. He couldn't quite make out the driver, but he knew it was a female. He watched in amazement as the car parked in front of her house and Bella got out of the car. She looked the same as she did when he left her. He could see the faint signs of aging. Her face had filled out and her hips had widened. Despite these differences, she was still the most exquisite creature he had ever seen.

It wasn't until she moved to open the back door that he realized she wasn't alone. He watched as the love of his life helped two small boys out of the car. They couldn't have been more than two years old and he could see Bella's features in their faces. They each had her big brown eyes, but their skin was a russet color that was unmistakable.

The smile on her face was one he had never seen before. She looked immensely happy as these little boys grabbed her hands and pulled her forward. The children took turns knocking on the door, their little fists banging with as much force as possible. Charlie opened the door with a smile almost as happy as his daughter's and swept the boys into a big hug. Any doubts he had at the maternity of these boys was diminished as they yelled out, "Grandpa!"

He sat in his hiding place contemplating all he had just learned. Bella was a mom. She was happy. The small glinting jewel he spotted on her left hand also told him she was married. Any hope he had at a form of reconciliation had vanished at the sight of those two russet skinned toddlers.

Their father had to be Quileute. There was no doubt in his mind that this was truth. Probably Jacob. He would have jumped at the chance to be with Bella the second she was available. He could practically smell the wolves surrounding this house now that he opened his senses. Jacob's scent was strong, but not as much as another. It was familiar, but he had never thought it important enough to memorize the wolf that went with it.

Now that he opened his senses fully he realized that this very wolf was in the forest. He turned his head and saw a giant silver wolf just standing at the edge of the forest. He knew the wolf could sense him, but he seemed unconcerned with the vampire hiding in the trees.

The vampire watched as this wolf walked out of the forest on all four legs, not bothering to shift to his human form. He small boys ran out of the house on their short legs. The red-head watched in amazement as the boys tackled the wolf down to the ground. Bella walked out of the house, that same smile still on her lips. She laughed quietly and said, "Boys be careful!" The wolf was now wrestling gently with the two and casting the occasional glance toward the forest.

Bella seemed to notice the wolf's shifty eyes and called the boys back to the house. As Charlie closed the door behind the children, Bella walked towards the wolf. The vampire couldn't help, but tense as his love came nearer to the beast. She placed her hand on his head and quietly asked him to shift back.

She didn't even bat an eyelash as the wolf became a full grown, naked man. She rolled her eyes as he slowly pulled his cut off shorts on. The small smile quickly vanished from her face as the man told her about the vampire currently residing in the forest. Her eyes shifted to the edge of the trees, trying to find the man she had once loved.

Her eyes shifted back to the man in front of her and she said, "Paul, I don't care about him anymore. You're my husband. The father of my beautiful boys. That's all I need. You're all I need."

Her words had an immediate effect on Paul. His entire body relaxed and a smile swept across his face. He leaned down and gave her the sweetest kiss the vampire had ever witnessed. He hated to admit it, but she seemed to really love this Paul guy. He couldn't help but wonder how they found each other.

He watched from a far as the couple walked back into the house, holding hands and laughing about nothing. The love of his life had found the love of her life. But he couldn't bring himself to be angry. He had told her to move on, and she had. This man had given her something that she would have never had with a vampire. She could now grow old with this man and have his children.

Edward walked away from the little blue house, knowing Bella was gone for him, but that she would lead a happy and fulfilling life.

**A/N: So? I really hope you guys liked it! I have been kicking around the idea of doing the back story on Bella and Paul's relationship, but if I did write it, it won't be until this summer. I really hope you guys liked it! Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
